


The Princess Crumbles

by JugheadDreamTeam



Series: Riverdale One-Shots [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Angst, Bullying, F/M, Implied Relationships, Jughead Jones-centric, Love/Hate, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slow Burn, they work at a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JugheadDreamTeam/pseuds/JugheadDreamTeam
Summary: Betty Cooper gets caught in a sticky situation when she's the only one of her friends to get punishment for an april fools day prank. Little did she know that what might have seemed like hell on the first day, would grow into something much better by her last day.▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀“You know uh.. Jughead Jones?”“Hey!” Reggie interjected “I know him, little shits a sarcastic dick.” The girl rolled her eyes.“Yeah? Well ive gotta work with him for like, 5 months. At the library. Staring at dusty books and old people every single day.”“That sucks, but i'm sure you can do it. It won't be that hard, right?” Archie said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Turns out it would be that hard.





	The Princess Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malmo722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmo722/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Stacks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676907) by [Malmo722](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malmo722/pseuds/Malmo722). 



> You can yell at me on my Tumblr! By clicking there, I also take edit and writing requests in my ask box!
> 
> •
> 
> What I wrote this week was actually based off of this already existing fanfiction called The Stacks. I loved the idea so much that I knew that I just had to make my own version. As you can see, I took a lot of plot ideas from Malmo722, but it's not exactly the same. I'm not sure if I'm going to be continuing this as a multi chapter thing, but if i do ill let you know. I hope you guys like this!

Lucky. One word to describe Betty Cooper's life. She would definitely pick Lucky. Betty was the second most popular girl at her school, and she was dating the captain of the football team, Archie Andrews, who just happened to also be the second most popular guy in the school. Betty, Cheryl and Ginger were the queen bees of their school, and of the town. Being the daughters of the three most rich and powerful families in town definitely helped them along. Polly used to be one of them, but she now she’s gone, and no one likes to talk about her. Jason, Archie, Reggie and Moose on the other hand, were the most popular guys in Riverdale. Jason was Cheryl’s twin brother, which by default made them the dream ‘evil duo’ of Riverdale High. The whole Posse was almost like a movie group. They weren’t exactly nice, they were rich, and they were all either Bulldogs or River Vixens.

Always on the sidelines, Jughead Jones is what most would call an outcast, which is why he isn't surprised when the popular kids at his school make his life a living hell. Popular kids had never really been his friends, and he didn't expect it to change when they grew up, if anything highschool only amplified the hate. Jughead usually tried to keep to himself and stay away from crowds, it contributed to him having only two friends, Kevin Keller and Veronica Lodge. Honestly, he was lucky to have them. The two always made him smile, and gave him a reason to stay around, instead of just hopping the next bus to Toledo. Without them, he definitely wouldn't be in as good of a mental state as he was at the moment. He was actually living with Veronica at the time, as she had plenty of room to share, and she actually cared. Hermione was honestly more of a parent than he had ever had. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, depending on how its looked at, Jughead ended up being put into a new friendship 9aginst his will0 on April Fools day.

Now, Usually Betty Cooper tried not to break any laws, but when Archie had suggested breaking into the local library for an epic prank, she didn't say no. Except, now she was standing all alone in the non-fiction aisle, covered in Kool-aid. The look on her mother's face was enough to freeze Betty in her tracks. Betty hadn't expected all of her friends to abandon her, that just wasn't like them… Actually, now that she thought about it, that was exactly like them. Tripping a silent alarm was the one thing that Archie had not planned for, so when they heard the all too familiar sound of Sheriff Kellers police car they bolted. Only, Betty had been holding the cool-aid bomb, and it had kind of exploded all over her clothes. By the time she got over the shock that she was drenched in bright red sugar, her mother had been called. At first she tried to explain herself, but now she didn't see the point, she was grounded either way.

“This was completely uncalled for, Elizabeth.” Had anyone ever wanted to groan more?

“I know, Mom. I'm sorry.” There was the distant sound of the front door opening, and the pair’s eyes darted over. Betty recognized the teenage boy who stepped in. He was a Jones. Quiet, kind of nerdy, really shy, Betty had no reason to ever talk to him. In fact, she wondered why he was here. An answer was quickly offered up as the library owner greeted him with a bright smile.

“I’m sorry we had to call you in, but there been a bit of an accident.”

“I can see that” He remarked, throwing an odd glance at Betty “I’ll get right to it.” At that she put two and two together. He must work at the library, and now he had to come in late because of her. Books started to accumulate in piles: Salvageable and completely ruined. Guilt started to pool in her stomach as she watched the kool-aid soaked books.

 

Jughead could not have been more unhappy to be at the Library. Honestly, he loved his job and everything he had to do there. He worked hard at moving up in the librarians trust, which of course, put him in this terrible position. After he exchanged a few words with his boss he shot a quick glance at the blonde cheerleader. Just his luck that it was her, one of the head cheerleaders of the school. He tried to focus on his work, but it was only moments before words that Alice Cooper spit had him frozen in his spot. ‘Why Me?’

When Betty snapped back into focusing on her parents, she immediately regretted it. Of course her mother was offering her to work with this weirdo until the next school year started. That was about 5 months. At this she finally did groan.

“I’m sorry, is it a problem that you have consequences for your disruptive actions, young lady?” Her mother clipped.

“No, ma'am” she sighed. The next thing she knew she was being ushered out of the building by both of her parents, as they rambled on about how they were ‘So disappointed in you, Betty. We thought you were better than that, and now that poor boy..’. The constant muttering never seemed to stop. But, eventually it did and she was in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Moments later and her phone took the place of the boring white paint.

To Arch:

[Hey… I’m grounded. Where’d you go?]

As she was watching, the ‘delivered’ turn to a ‘read’, but he didn't respond. Instead of him, Betty tried Cheryl. Only, she ignored her too. The girl was starting to believe that her friends never really cared in the first place. Why else would they leave her to be caught and punished without so much as an ‘I’m sorry.’ She let that idea sit in her head for a while before she eventually drifted off.

 

The next morning, Betty was groggy and slow. It took her a while to get out of bed, and even longer than usual to apply her makeup. She just kept repeating the mantra of words in her head. ‘They’ll have an explanation’. Turns out she was right. Fifteen minutes into her first period class Cheryl ended up grabbing her attention. A note landing on her desk, passed from someone she didn't bother to get to know, Egna or something. Betty offered up a sweet smile to the timid girl before unfolding the paper.

Hey, sorry about yesterday, we didn't mean to leave you. Forgive us?

XOXO Cheryl

The sigh she let out was soft, but she knew it was able to be heard. Of course she was going to forgive them, how could she not? They were all she had. Being so obsessed with being a popular girl hadn't given her much time to make actual friends. Image of fame is better than being a nobody, at least that's what she seemed to tell herself. Honestly, she was just thankful that they were willing to offer an explanation and allow the group to continue on with their perfect lives.

Lunchtime rolled around as usall, and Betty trotted over to her friends. Jason and Archie were already there chatting and joking about how funny the prank could have been.

“Hey, guys.” Betty shot them a smile.

“Betts!”

“Hey.” Jason smiled back. He hadn't been at the library the night before, but it was clear he already knew all the details. “Sorry about your prank.” He shrugged “I’m sure whatever consequences you got weren't that bad?” Betty scoffed out a small chuckle.

“You know uh.. Jughead Jones?”

“Hey!” Reggie interjected “I know him, little shits a sarcastic dick.” The girl rolled her eyes.

“Yeah? Well ive gotta work with him for like, 5 months. At the library. Staring at dusty books and old people every single day.”

“That sucks, but i'm sure you can do it. It won't be that hard, right?” Archie said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Turns out it would be that hard.

The news of her unfortunate position spread throughout the upper level of Riverdales hierarchy faster than she had even imagined. By the end of the day she could feel the pity looks her way. She had to leave cheerleading practice ten minutes early, and with a pitying look from Cheryl she was on her way to work. Little did she know how much fun she would actually have.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading guys! If you liked it please leave your thoughts below and if you didn't then please offer some constructive criticism! I loved writing this and ever since I read The Stacks I knew that I had to write it! I did get permission to write and post this, just so everyone knows!  
> •
> 
> You can yell at me on my Tumblr! By clicking there, I also take edit and writing requests in my ask box!
> 
> ~  
> We have a Wattpad set up (Under the same username!) so please PLEASE look for us there. We also have an Instagram where we post about the cast, characters and shows! If you have an 'Archie Riverdale Amino' check out the Register where I work! We do hope to post more on this account later and eventually grow into a huge account with too many stories to count. Please show us to your friends cause we're cool and would appreciate reads. ~K


End file.
